Don't Leave Me
by Cheric
Summary: This is my first actual attempt at a Fanfic, so please be nice, although constructive critisism is appreciated. I'm a BIG hektor fan, and this should play through in this short lil fanfic. Please enjoy... I'm considering a Part 2, based on the response I


I wanted to run, to cry, to show you just how much you were hurting me. But my pride refused to let me fall, at least…not completely. I sat upon my throne, bright aqua colored eyes burning in the firelight. You stared at me from across the table, taking in the wonderess beauty that was once yours. Yes, stare Hektor, feel the pain I do. I looked up at you, and for but a moment our eyes met. Neither of us would ever forget last night .You looked away, so that my eyes were alone.

_Dinner dragged on as Achilles chatted happily, his absent mind not the least informed of last nights adventures. He may be great in battles, but my husband could not discover an affair if Hektor and I had made love right in front of him. Not that we needed to, my cries could be heard well across the Aegean Sea. I smiled to myself, a rare action since the pain I had experienced. Andromache sat so proudly next to her husband it made me sick. She knew I longed for him, and such an expression sat upon her face that I felt like stabbing her across the dinner table. Thankfully Achilles voice distracted me. "Akalia, you have not said but a word all night my love, and you dare not look in Hektors direction. What has gotten in to the two of you?" Andromache's proud smile seemed to slip ever so slightly, and a sense of satisfaction came over me. "My love?" Achilles asked again. I smiled, dark skin glowing in the firelight. I touched Achilles face. He was but so blind. "Don't be so ridiculous my love." My stomach felt uneasy as I looked at Hektor. My body throbbed. I wanted those hands upon me again. "We are fine, are we not Hektor?" I asked him calmly, although I was beginning to sweat beneath the pressure. Hektors dark, soulful eyes burned deeply, remembering the night before. My body, my eyes, my taste, my scent, my irresistible cries. Oh yes, he would not soon forget me. I did things to him Andromache not dare even dream of. I turned his head, among all the entire woman in the world, of which he could take his pick. Hektor smiled. "Of course. There is nothing bad between us." Achilles frown turned to a smile once more, and soon he was in a conversation with Andromache again. But Hektors eyes seemed to stay in my direction. That was the first time I had spoken to him that day. The events of the early morning were the reason we were not on speaking terms at all anymore._

_Hektor and Andromache had come to The Kingdom of Sparta because Andromache was a long time friend of my husband and King Of Greece Achilles. I had never met her or Hektor or Andromache before, so it seemed a good venture. But upon meeting Hektor, different feelings flooded upon me. I had been warned Hektor was a handsome man, but nothing like this. The night before he told me that his servants and friends has said I was the most beautiful woman in the world, and that no King or Prince stood a chance. He told me they were right. But how did Hektor and I end up in each other's arms? On the seventh night, Andromache and Achilles asked our permission to go out to the beach alone to catch up on years apart. I wasn't convinced that was all they were up to, but when Hektor agreed, I knew his intentions involved me. Hektor is a good man who loved his wife, but his feelings for me that night seemed to burn much brighter. As for my betrayal, Achilles cheated on me all the time, I was more of a trophy to him then a wife. He did love me, but most the time he could not help himself. Revenge after all these years seemed the greatest idea. And so they left near dusk. As soon as the bedroom was empty Hektors lips were upon me, and I was lost in his embrace._

_Afterwards, as I was lying silently in his arms as he slept, strange feelings previously unknown to me began to flood through my body, and into my heart. I told Hektor of the feelings the morning after. "I feel it too." He told me. "Its called love, Akalia."_

_My eyes opened wide to Hektors words. No, it couldn't be love of all things. I had seen this as merely an excuse for revenge, not to end up with someone else. My existence was comfortable with Achilles, I had all the money and comfort I so much desired and wanted for nothing more. I looked away from Hektor, unsure of what to say. But he knew what I was thinking. "You don't want to risk your comfortable life, do you?" It was if he could read my mind. "It is not like that." I said looking over at him. 'Make this alright', my eyes silently begged,'don't let me fall.' Hektor looked away in anger and regret. I knew I had hurt him deeply. "What happened last night was a mistake." He said, looking over to me, with tearful eyes. I gasped almost. He loved me so much, I saw it was true. How could I have been such a fool in letting him go? I loved him too; I was just too selfish to admit my weakness. "Hektor, my love, don't say that. You felt it too last night, but…" I began. "Then why are you so unwilling to love me?" He interrupted in desperation. He did not want to let me go. But that was the beauty of him. He would never hold me to this relationship against my will, and would give me up and suffer himself to let me live in happiness. But that is what hurt him. He knew I did love him completely, but was letting my egotistic nature stand in the way of our joy and life together. He would risk his own life for me. He knew he would have too when Achilles realized we were gone. He would have to break Andromaches heart, but he would do it for me. How could I be so cruel?_

_I turned around, frustrated in his tone of voice. It wasn't just as easy as that. My anger at that moment seemed to fuel my rage. "Well what do you want from me Hektor? I am a Queen, I have a life. I've known you for but one week and suddenly we must run away together, hunted by armies and disgraced by nations? The Gods will never forgive us, you know all this Hektor." He looked up at me as tears streamed down my face. "Yes, I do know all this. My wife will be destroyed, my country and father shamed, the trust in my nation shook. But I love you Akalia, I will not pretend for any amount of glory or weight in gold. You are all I need. I want for nothing else." I looked up at him, he spoke such a great truth, and I saw it in his eyes. "What about Achilles." I whispered. "I love him, you know this." Hektor stood back from me, in what seemed frustration. He was breaking inside. He started to pace the floor, searching for words to say. He stopped and walked to me, taking both my hands in his, staring directly into my eyes. "This is it Akalia. I have nothing more to offer you than my complete devotion and eternal love. You are everything to me. You are what I have been waiting for my whole life. But if Achilles has stolen your heart away from me, let it be known to me now, and I will not mention this again." He searched my face for answers, words he wanted to hear. But they did not come. My pride was too powerful and rage too full at this moment to promise Hektor my love._

"_I'm sorry Hektor, but my heart belongs to one already." I said as firmly as I could. I felt Hektors heart break and grip on me loosen. He knew I was lying, that I loved him just as deeply as he loved me. He cursed the selfish nature the Gods had given me as he let go of me. I felt cold and alone when his warm hands left me. Hektor fought the urge to yell at me to wake up and fight my pride, but just as he promised, he did not say but a word of it again._

_And so here I am, looking at Hektor, the love of my life. Physically separated by a table, but inside separated by so much more. I wanted to talk to him, to say my apologies, but he would not accept them. I had tried my hardest to speak to him all day, but he would always walk away and never listen to me. Achilles had found me weeping in my room on his return. In shock he asked me who caused me such pain. I lied, complaining of sickness. Lie. That's all I could seem to do. But Hektor saw through me, right to my heart that beat for him alone. This was all I could take, my heart could bear it no longer. "Hektor." I said firmly, causing Andromache and Achilles to stop their conversation and turn to me. Hektor sat up, staring at me intently. "I must speak to you, privately."_

"_What is this?" Achilles asked, looking at me suspiciously. "Hektor? Why must she speak to you alone?"_

"I am the Queen Of Greece, Princess, and you will dare not speak of me in a lowly way." I said loudly, intimidating Andromache further. "There are certain private matters we must discuss without the ears of others present." Hektor looked at me, and I could see a sparkle of pride present. I had shamed her, and now turned to Achilles. "And you. Don't you dare give me that suspicious look or that tone in you speech. I am your wife of 10 years, you should respect and love me, for all I have been is loyal." Achilles nodded, a little frightened of my temper himself. I stood and walked to the door as Hektor followed. "How long will you be my love?" Achilles asked. "As long as we want Achilles!" And with that I swiftly slammed the door shut.

Light was trickling into the hall from the balcony ahead that Hektor was already standing on. I walked over accordingly, words lost in the crash of the sea I could hear beyond the sand dunes. The sea spray splashed upon my face, soothing against the pain in my heart as I searched for words to say how much I really needed him. The stars were out in full, candles adorned the balcony sides, and the warm sea air set the mood for passion. I wanted him, I could feel my body tense as I walked over and stopped beside him. You would need a blade to cut the tension in the air.

"So you wanted to see me." He said, looking into my eyes. His gaze was so powerful; I struggled to find my voice. I nodded, turning to him directly. "Hektor, I… There is nothing I can really say to make up for this morning…" Hektor looked away in what seemed frustration, as if he knew what I was going to say. That I loved him, but I couldn't risk it all to be with him. But I refused to give up. "But…" My voice sounded dry, as I struggled with my urge to cry. Hektor looked up to me, surprised, but mostly hurt he had looked away so intentionally. "I know, I know I was wrong. Hektor, I, I, really… love you." Hektor saw how hard this was for me. "And I can't stand another moment without you. If you want to runaway, then I will come with you. Wherever you are is where I want to be."

Hektor hushed me gently. I sniffed as tears finally rolled down the smooth skin upon my face. "I know my love." He said gently.

"You always did." I smiled. Hektor smiled and reached for my face with his hands. As our faces came closer together he gave me a look, as if to ask my permission. I nodded, and our lips touched after what seemed an eternity. What if Andromache or Achilles should come and see us? We did not care. We were too in love.

THE END?


End file.
